


A Sleepy Breakfast

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Daisy Driving Lola, Diners, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Sexual Language, Uncontrolled Inhuman Powers, byebyehiatus, silliness, sleepy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Phil have breakfast while in desperate need of sleep: silliness and embarrassment ensues.





	A Sleepy Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> Written for the #byebyehiatus mini fest on Tumblr for the prompt: _Sleep-deprived Daisy and Coulson eating in a diner and one of them trying to make the other laugh. Maybe drawing ire of other patrons. Methods can include (but are not limited to) making faces while eating, starting loud inappropriate conversations, creating silly, in-depth backstories for other customers and requesting the same irritating song on the diner's jukebox 10-20 times._

Phil looked as if he was about to slip off the bench of their booth and slide under the table. But Daisy was just as exhausted, and she wasn't sure how either one of them was still upright. It had been an appallingly long day and night yesterday as they'd tried to keep a 3 year old Inhuman with very strong telekinetic powers and no control (as yet) from wrecking the Retreat, where they'd taken her to keep the Playground safe. The only reason the two of them were here in this diner was because Jemma, Mack, and Elena had turned up for babysitting duties – and so Jemma could examine Emily properly. Mack had sent them out for breakfast and to get some sleep, promising to call if they were needed.

"That man's got a shifty look," Phil said quietly, nodding subtly to a young white guy with blond hair and blue eyes. "Bank thief?"

"Casino heist," Daisy said with a smirk, and Phil chuckled softly. They'd only recently watched the Ocean's 11 series together. 

He stifled a yawn, then asked, "So which one is he?" His expression brightened as the waitress set down a pot of coffee and all its accoutrements on their table, and Daisy waited until she'd gone again before answering him. "The card sharp."

"The one who was always eating in every scene?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Okay." They've been playing this game since they got in here 15 minutes ago (it was early and the servers seemed as sleepy as she and Phil were). She watched as Phil poured them both some coffee, then added sugar and cream according to their tastes. They clinked their cups together, then drank simultaneously.

"Oh god," Daisy moaned softly. At Phil's raised eyebrow, she added, "That was practically orgasmic, wasn't it?"

He chuckled. "Pretty close, yes." He smirked at her. "I've certainly heard you moan like that on occasion."

"Mmhmm." She swallowed another mouthful of caffeine. "Last time was in my office, day before yesterday." Before little Emily had turned their lives upside down, poor kid.

"I had my fingers inside you," he said.

"And your thumb on my clit," she recalled. "I love it when you put your robot fingers inside me."

Phil blushed, rather adorably, she thought. "Daisy," he said, and she could tell he was starting to get aroused, despite his exhaustion.

She couldn't help remembering the first time she'd asked him to use his prosthetic hand to finger her – he'd been shocked initially, and worried that he'd hurt her, but underneath that, she'd sensed he was excited by the idea. Since then he'd tended to use his left hand for fingering her.

"I love it when you suck my cock," he told her, earning a scandalised look from the waitress who'd just walked up beside him with their breakfast choices.

"Sir," she said in a tone of muted outrage. "This is hardly the time or the place. We're a family restaurant, and I will have to ask you to leave if you cannot moderate your conversation."

Poor Phil had blushed scarlet by this point, and Daisy was struggling not to burst out laughing at his chagrin.

"I beg your pardon, Maisie," he said after a glance at her nametag. "We're newlyweds on our way to our honeymoon destination."

"Very well," Maisie said, sounding somewhat mollified – probably because of Phil's Charm School manners. "But please confine such remarks to a more appropriate location." After a beat, she added, "Congratulations."

Phil thanked her, then turned his attention back to the two plates stacked high with pancakes, which were accompanied by a bowl of sliced fruit, syrup, and sugar.

Daisy clutched his arm, burying her face in his shoulder, aware that she was shaking with her poorly-suppressed laughter. "Nice save," she muttered.

"Daisy," he said in a slightly reproachful tone, and she sat up, then wiped at her eyes before she started crying with laughter. 

"I'm sorry, Phil," she said, "but you didn't see your face. It was such a picture."

He glowered at her, or pretended to, but she wasn't fooled. "I suppose we should all be grateful you didn't add a remark about the size of my cock," he said in a low voice.

"Very," she said with a nod, before scooping up a spoonful of pancakes and sliced fruit. 

He shook his head slightly, then focused his attention on his breakfast.

They ate in a companionable silence, and she felt herself relaxing as he relaxed – which was one of the really nice side effects of her powers. If he was especially tense, his vibrations would get too 'noisy' for her, so she'd taken to giving him a massage if sex didn't do the trick of relaxing him.

After they'd eaten, and drunk a second cup of coffee, he called for their bill, added a generous tip, then led the way outside, where he offered her Lola's keys.

"Want to drive?" he asked, and she could tell that despite the coffee and food, he was really drooping.

"Sure," she said, and he nodded. She curled her hand over his as she accepted the keys from him, then she leaned in and kissed him slow and dirty, and a male voice yelled, "Get a room!" from somewhere behind them.

Phil began to blush, but Daisy just turned and called back, "Already got one, thanks!"

He shook his head at her, then climbed into Lola, and she smirked before getting into the driver's seat, and heading for the hotel they'd booked into so they could actually sleep. Daisy couldn't sleep around Emily because her uncontrolled telekinetic powers created very erratic vibrations.

It was only a twenty minute drive, but by the time they got there, Phil was out for the count, so she parked Lola, then went to collect their room key from reception. Returning to Lola, she found he was still asleep, and since she couldn't carry him and their bags, not even if she used her powers, she was forced to wake him up, however reluctant she felt at the idea.

She guided him across the parking lot, aware that he wasn't fully awake, let them into their room, then dropped their bags by the door before she lifted Phil up and carried him over to the bed. He mumbled something, the only distinguishable word of which was her name, then he was out again.

She shook her head fondly, then went to close the door, putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle first. She carried their bags over to the bed, then undressed Phil, although getting his jeans off him while he was asleep and unable to help, was a tricky process.

She went into the ensuite bathroom to clean her teeth, etc. then, stumbling a bit with her own weariness, she made her way back to the bed. She felt like she was about to pass out, but she stripped off, clumsy with exhaustion, then crawled into bed with Phil. She wasn't surprised when he immediately rolled towards her, and she snuggled up against him, sliding an arm under his shoulders to draw his body against hers.

"Daisy," he murmured, and she smiled at the way he said her name even when he was asleep. She pressed a kiss to his temple, whispered his name, then allowed herself to sink into sleep. She hoped they'd get at least eight hours. Her last thought, before she lost consciousness, was to wonder how her friends were getting on with little Emily.


End file.
